Solid State Lighting (SSL) refers to lighting solutions that use light emitting diodes (LEDs) to generate illumination. LEDs are much more efficient in generating illumination compared to traditional incandescent lighting solutions. For this and other reasons, there is much interest in replacing conventional incandescent light bulbs with LED light bulbs.
Existing SSL lighting solutions often use isolated flyback power converters to convert input voltages into output voltages suitable for use by LED light bulbs. However, an isolated flyback power converter often requires the use of a large transformer, as well as the use of a large electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter. This typically increases the size and cost of the LED light bulbs. The use of these large components also conflicts with the need to limit the size of the power converters, since the LED light bulbs typically need to fit within standard Edison-style light sockets and need large amounts of space for thermal management.